1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to new and improved devices for supporting and transporting overhead transparencies which simplifies the usage of such transparencies and more particularly pertains to supporting and transporting overhead transparencies in a device which allows a user to manipulate the transparencies with greater facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of supporting and transportation devices for sheet material is known in the prior art. More specifically, supporting and transportation devices for sheet material heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting sheet material for transportation and manipulation purposes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,193 a transparency holder for overhead projections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,746 discloses an extension platform to support transparencies for an overhead projector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,738 discloses a holder for overhead projection system transparencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,023 discloses an overhead projector display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,846 discloses a manual cassette system for overhead projection transparencies.
None of the devices disclosed in the above U.S. Patents are regularly shown in supplier catalogs, nor are they commonly used by those individuals presenting lectures utilizing overhead transparencies, nor are they commonly observed by participants attending seminars with or supplemented by overhead transparencies.
In this respect, the new and improved devices for supporting and transporting overhead transparencies according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and transporting overhead transparencies in a device which allows a user to manipulate the transparencies with greater facility.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices for supporting and transporting overhead transparencies which simplifies the usage of such transparencies which can be used for supporting and transporting overhead transparencies in a device which allows a user to manipulate the transparencies with greater facility. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.